The present invention relates to the population and concealment of user data in multi-user input environments. More particularly, methods, system, apparatus, and articles of manufacture are provided wherein fields are populated with user data and the user data is selectively concealed from various users before, during or after population.
Users complete and submit electronic forms in various applications and using various systems—both local and networked. Forms in these applications and systems include fields populated by the user, with user data: the user's name, address, or other particulars. These fields may be populated in order to purchase products from a retailer, to arrange for payment and delivery of packages, and for other reasons as well. User data provided in one or more of the fields may be confidential or personal and may contain sensitive information. This may include the user's social security number, credit card number, and a personal identification number attributed to the user and known to only a few. Upon completion of the form, a user may submit the form in order to obtain the desired product, service or result.